Cavalcade
The Albany Cavalcade is a four-door luxury SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Design First Generation The Cavalcade is a larger but sportier SUV (in comparison to the Landstalker) obviously based on the 2002-2006 Cadillac Escalade while portraying traits reminiscent of that of the Chevrolet Tahoe/GMC Yukon. The Cavalcade comes in a variety of both body and rim colors, though it has one primary body style, and may also come with or without roofrails and runningboards. Second Generation In GTA V, there is an updated version of the Cavalcade that looks more like the 2008-2013 Escalade, but the D-pillars are much more slanted, though the GTA IV version is still in the game. Daytime running lights are present on this version, like on the Jester, but are functionally useless, despite working, and are there only for cosmetic purposes. The taillamps bear resemblance to those of the L405 Range Rover or the U502 Ford Explorer. Performance The Cavalcade is powered by a high-displacement V8, paired to a 5-speed gearbox in a 50% front/50% rear 4WD layout. Despite the sheer size of the Cavalcade, this accelerates quick enough to worry high-displacement saloons. The Cavalcade's top speed is 166 mph (267 km/h). The Cavalcade's brakes are strong, but seem to lack feel. The suspension is moderately firm, and will keep the Cavalcade surprisingly well balanced through the bends, though some oversteer can be felt on longer turns, an odd handling characteristic for a 4WD SUV to have. On rough roads or when clipping curbs, the Cavalcade is fairly unstable and at high speeds in these conditions is susceptible to tipping over. Crash deformation is minimal; the Cavalcade holds its shape after multiple accidents. For its off-road performance, the Cavalcade performs reasonably well. With Herculean torque, this can climb steep hills and large rocks. The 4WD system helps keep the vehicle on the straight and narrow in even the worst terrain. With all-round independent suspension, the car often feels like it will rollover. However, if obstacles are tackled with reasonable speed, you would have to be very unlucky to roll a Cavalcade. It's worth noting that if the vehicle is intended for off-road use, especially over boulders, then the version with side steps should be avoided, as these will be damaged easily. In GTA V, all Cavalcade models have a diesel engine which has the same sound as the Landstalker's diesel. Overview Variants * The Cavalcade FXT is the pickup truck variant of the Cavalcade, evidently based on the Escalade EXT. * A unique dark grey Cavalcade replaces the Esperanto used by Roman's Taxi service once the player completes Hostile Negotiation. However, the same driver, Mohammed, will be driving it and will still throw insults at Niko. Unlike Roman's Taxi, there is no enhanced performance in this version. * A dark red Spanish Lords Cavalcade with special gold rims, a roofrack/roofrail and stereo system in the rear. These vehicles' stereos feature a noticeable increased bass effect due to the subwoofers. The Spanish Lords Cavalcades are mostly found around South Bohan, as well as Alderney City, Cerveza Heights, East Holland and rarely in Fortside or Boulevard. Strangely, regular pedestrians can be seen driving around in this Cavalcade in Fortside. * A unique black-tinted (the main color varies) Cavalcade with black rims is also available during the mission Deconstruction for Beginners. It is parked in an alley in Castle Gardens where Playboy X has left it with a supply of weapons. The player can drive this Cavalcade to a safehouse to store it, and still return to complete the mission. * In the same mission, another Cavalcade is seen. When you snipe down one of the guards, he will fall on the top of a dark gray-tinted Cavalcade although with black rims. The guard may destroy the car slightly, or just fall on causing no damage to it. * It could be possible that the above variant belongs to Armando Torres as he stores and sells weapons in the trunk of his Cavalcade and further implies that he's either a friend, ally or associate to PBX and was called by him for the SUV for said mission. * A similar black-tinted Cavalcade is the target of one of Stevie's Car Thefts; this Cavalcade has a unique green color, black chrome wheels (as opposed to the normal alloy wheels) and a black chrome grille. As a new Cavalcade will respawn at the same place until the player delivers one, the player can keep one before delivering another one. *A similar black-tinted Cavalcade is one of the vehicles requested by Brucie. It has a unique maroon color with black chrome wheels and black chrome grill. It's similar to the Spanish Lord variant. If the player wants to keep it they must fail the Exotic Exports mission involving the Cavalcade. This will lower Brucie's like and respect. * In TBoGT there is a version which is internally named "cavalcade2". It is always painted black, has black wheels and its trunk opens slightly higher than its normal counterpart. Armando sells weapons to the player out of the trunk of this vehicle. This car is easily obtainable, as it is most often left in the street after the Drug Wars missions with Armando and Henrique. It can also be obtained by killing them both at the start of the mission Corner Kids. * The FIB Rancher in GTA Chinatown Wars bases itself on the Cavalcade, sharing the same vehicle body but sporting additional accessories. * There is also a Cavalcade which is similar to the Spanish Lords variant, but this variant doesn't come with a stereo system or a roof rail, or sometimes both. * When requesting vehicles from Henrique, the Cavalcade that follows him might be colored the same way as the Spanish Lords version, but without the roof bars and rear sound system. Gallery Cavalcade-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|A modified variant of the Cavalcade driven by the Spanish Lords, GTA IV. Cavalcade-GTA4-DeconstructionForBeginners-front.jpg|A black-trimmed Cavalcade from "Deconstruction for Beginners", GTA IV. Its body color may vary. Cavalcade-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The green Cavalcade requested in Stevie's Car Thefts, GTA IV. Cavalcade-GTAIV-taxi-front.jpg|One of Roman Bellic's gray Cavalcades with Niko and Mohammed as occupants. Cavalcade-TBoGT-cavalcade2-front.jpg|Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas black Cavalcade cavalcade.jpg|The Cavalcade requested by Brucie Cavalcade-GTA4-modified-rear.jpg|Rear view of the Spanish Lords variant, depicting a cargo area-mounted sound system, GTA IV. Cavalcade-GTAV-Front.jpg|A Cavalcade in GTA V. Location GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Driving around in South Bohan and Alderney City by Spanish Lords. * Is a common vehicle to see in almost any part of the city. GTA V * The old Cavalcade be bought for $70,000 ($60,000 in GTA Online) from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * The new Cavalcade can be bought in GTA Online for $70,000. * Driving on ghetto areas of Davis, Grove Street, Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry tends to spawn one. * The Families may be seen driving one. * Sometimes found in Del Perro. * Might spawn on Rockford Hills and Vinewood, especially when driving another SUV. Trivia * The name Cavalcade means a procession or parade, like the presidential cavalcade, which includes Escalades, which the Cavalcade is based on, thus why the car is called Cavalcade. It also sounds like a combination of the names "Cadillac" and "Escalade". * In GTA IV, upon completion of all 30 of Stevie's Car Thefts, standard Cavalcades may be sold at his garage for $6,500. Roman's Cavalcades, if sold to Stevie in perfect condition with their original grey body color, will earn the player $20,500; if resprayed, their payout drops to the default $6,500. * The default radio stations for the Cavalcade are: ** GTA IV: The Beat 102.7, The Classics 104.1 or San Juan Sounds. ** GTA V: WorldWide FM. *** Unlike the normal variant of the Cavalcade, Roman's taxi Cavalcade when entered plays Tuff Gong Radio or Massive B Soundsystem 96.9. * The car shares the same rim design as the Super Drop Diamond. * If a player drives the Spanish Lords or Armando Torres' variant for several game hours, the special trim affect may wear off and become a normal silver color. * A standard Cavalcade is always provided when going on friendship activities with Armando and Henrique. The color and variant may vary. * In Grand Theft Auto Online the 1st generation Cavalcade (GTA IV version) sells for $6,000, while the 2nd generation version sells for $7,000 at Los Santos Customs. *In GTA V and GTA Online, the player can put a 10000W ICE Install in the trunk of the Cavalcade, complete with subwoofers and amplifiers in the back, it appears to be an exact copy of the stereo system found previously on Spanish Lords Cavalcade's in Grand Theft Auto IV. Its Second Generation version, however, cannot have its bodywork, or its interior, modified. **Unlike in GTA IV, however, its Grille and Roof Rack/Side Step cannot be painted. * In the song intro of GTA Chinatown Wars the Cavalcade is used in the song; "Hunt my prey, in the Cavalcade". Notable owners * Roman Bellic owns a fleet of graphite Cavalcade taxis after retiring his original Esperanto taxis fleet. * Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas own a black Cavalcade with black rims, tinted glass and black roof rails. It also may be armored due to its substantially higher health. * The Messina Family construction workers own a Cavalcade that a worker falls on. Navigation }} de:Cavalcade es:Cavalcade fi:Cavalcade fr:Cavalcade pl:Cavalcade pt:Cavalcade ru:Cavalcade sv:Cavalcade FXT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Vehicles in GTA Online